Untitled Teen Titans Fanfiction
by QuintessenceNevermore
Summary: An alternate version of how Trigon was defeated, and the events leading up to Raven's mind becoming whole.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Confusion was all Raven felt as she was suddenly shaken from her peaceful slumber. Instead of lying peacefully in her bed, she was lying on what appeared to be a cryogenic chamber, with Robin staring down at her with a rare expression of joy.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Raven asked as she sat up.

"We're in a secure government facility. We are here because you are being held here as a prisoner."

Before Raven could ask why Robin said "After Trigon released you from his influence, you lost control. Jump City was almost destroyed, but Soldiers came and put you in suspended animation."

Raven groaned before saying "So destroying his horns really did remove the evil from him."

Robin nodded. "He even surrendered himself to the US Government. They agreed to let him pay for his crimes by serving 5 human life sentences and 100 more years on earth before he can leave."

"And how long do I have to stay here for my crimes. I brought him here, and I almost destroyed the city."

Robin smirked and said, "Your being released today."

The shock on Raven's face was obvious as Robin continued: "We went to court for your release. All the way up to the Supreme Court. Cyborg's even allowed them to look at his recording of what happened. Because of all the good you have done, they agreed to let you go. Under two conditions."

Raven took a deep breath and allowed herself to process what she had just heard (and suppress her amazement) before asking: "What are they?"

"The first is that you have to wear a device they made for you. If you ever lose control again, you will be put into suspended animation until they can capture you. It will be put on you when we sign you out. The second condition, you may not be happy about."

Raven narrowed her eyes and asked, "What is it?"

Robin wouldn't look at her as he said "Because you are underage, and you are currently registered as a Citizen (which was done when the Titans formed a team). That means that you are legally required to have a legal guardian. Your father is unable to take that role, and your mothers family refuses to take you in because you are half demon."

"I already knew they wouldn't take me in," Raven said monotonously. "They are Catholic. They would rather have me exorcized then allow me into their home."

"I was able to find someone I trust who was willing to sign the papers and become your legal guardian. But only if you agree to it."

"Who is it."

Robin hesitated before saying "Bruce Wayne, the legal guardian to my civilian identity. We would be legally acknowledged as siblings, which is fine with me. But...The only condition is that the Titans will now have to go to High School and until we graduate, we will have to serve the police."

Raven nodded before saying, "I have no issue with that, but what about the others? Are they okay with going to school for the next few years? All because of me?"

"All of us agreed that your freedom was worth a few years of education."

"Even Beastboy?" Raven asked with a rare smile on her face.

"He wasn't enthusiastic about it, but he agreed very quickly to it. He said his only wish is that he is put in the same classes as you."

Raven blushed slightly before saying "Of course he would. More opportunity to annoy me if he as always near me."

"Well, since you are okay let's get you out of here."

Raven nodded before climbing off what she now knew was a pod for long term suspended animation. She was going to ask how long she had been in there but decided to save it for later.

Several guards escorted them to a room where a device was put onto Raven's wrist. It looked like a watch, but she noticed waves the screens that at the moment had a very low frequency.

As Robin started to lead Raven away, the guards suddenly stopped them and said "Your father wanted to see you before you left. It was the only thing he asked in return for signing the papers."

After glaring at Robin, realizing he had been hiding that from her, she followed them through the facility until she was led into a room with a window. On the other side, her father was sitting, the size of a human being and wearing prison clothes.

After a quick tutorial on the buttons on a panel in front of the window, Raven pushed the button to turn on two-way communication.

"Father", Raven said coldly. "What did you want to see me for?"

She forced herself to hide the shock when she saw the kind expression on his face as he said "Because of me, we never had a chance to talk on equal terms, and we won't for about 500 more years. This is the closest we will be for a long time, so I wanted to give you the opportunity to ask me whatever you want. We both now that you will never voluntarily come to see me, so I took the first opportunity I could."

Raven glanced up at the holes in his head from when she had obliterated his horns, removing any chance of them ever being restored. Then, with hesitance, she opened up a mental link with her father so that she would know if he was lying.

"Why did I lose control of my power?"

Trigon nodded before replying "I was suppressing your power so that I could better control you. When I released my influence over you, that power came rushing out and you momentarily lost control. It is unlikely it will happen again, but to be safe that device on your wrist was created. They even came to me for help in making it."

Raven nodded before asking "How long have I been here?"

"Human perception of time is hard for me to understand since their lifespans are far shorter than mine or even what yours will be. But if I were to guess, based on human terminology, we have been here for about three months."

Raven sighed and gathered up all her courage as she asked the question she most dreaded.

"Did you truly love my mother, or was she just a tool for creating me?"

Raven suddenly felt a strong wave of emotions coming from both herself and her father. They both knew that it didn't matter how he answered. Either answer would upset her.

Trigon stood up from his chair and placed his hand on the window as he said "It didn't have to be Arella. I could have chosen any woman to give birth to my portal. Despite this, something pulled me to her. If I met her as I am now, I would have courted her in the same way humans. And to both the question you asked and the one you did not ask, I say this. Yes. If I had met your mother as I am now, with not even a drop of evil in me, you would have lived a normal life. You would have been able to feel and express the emotions you wish to express to me, your teammates and even that boy you have a crush on...Beastboy I think his name was."

Heart beating fast and her face bright red (made more obvious by her pale-gray skin), she broke the mental link and smashed down the mute button before marching forcefully out of the room.

Not caring that the door smashed behind her or her radiating aura that caused a chill to run down the spines of those who saw her, she angrily said to the guards "My conversation with him is over. Can I leave now?"

"Bruce Wayne is waiting for you at the entrance and has already signed the papers. You can leave once you sign as well."

As she walked down the hall, she heard one of the guards whisper "Her control is amazing. She is clearly angry but is still controlling her emotions and her powers."

Another guard responded, "Should we listen to the recording of their conversation to see why she is so upset?"

Embarrassed, Raven turned on them and said: "I can hear you." Then she leaned closer to them and whispered "You can listen if you want, but if you tell anyone I will hunt down your family and send them to another dimension. It will be years before you can see them again."

Then she turned around and said "Please hurry up. My frie...Teammates haven't seen me in a while and while and are probably worried."

Not wanting to upset her further, the guards hurried to lead her to the entrance where she was instructed to read and sign some papers.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

As Raven was escorted outside, she looked at her wrist where a device resembling a watch was wrapped around it. On it's face was what looked like a pressure guage.

According to the men who put it on her, it measured the energy she released when using her powers. If it got to high it would release a signal into her brain to put her into a state of unconsciousness. If it went all the way up to maximum, she would be put into a stasis and be taken into custody. Any attempt to remove it would result in her immediate arrest.

On the bright side, in six months she would be on trial to determine if it was safe to remove the device.

With her emotions back under control, Raven looked up to see Robin talking to a man in front of a taxi. The man noticed her approaching and held out his hand. Raven hesitantly but politely shook it as the man awkwardly said "I am Bruce Wayne... your...new guardian for the next three years."

Raven was unsure what to say so she replied with a simple "Thank You"

Robin coughed to get their attention before asking politely "Could I have a moment to talk with my...teammate. Privately...please."

Bruce nodded and replied "Of course" before getting into the taxi.

Once they were alone Robin turned to face Raven and said "He will be bringing you to Gotham for a few days before bringing you to Jump City. He understands that the team needs you and is willing to make arrangements for you to stay there. He can explain the details to you later."

Raven hesitantly wrapped her arms loosely around Robin and said "Tell everyone that I"ll be fine and not to worry."

Pulling her arms back quickly, a blush on her face, she asked "How has Beastboy been entertaining himself during my...absence?"

Robin gave her a questioning look and said "He suddenly gained an interest in books for some reason. I asked why once and he wouldn't tell me why."

Raven was curious but decided not to keep Bruce waiting, so she said "I'll see you in a few days."

She opened up the door of the Taxi and got in. After she buckled herself in, Bruce instructed the driver to head to the nearest Airport.

It wasn't long before Bruce spoke. "Your very lucky. For a case like yours to get all the way up to the Supreme Court in only three months? It was because you friends fought for you. Robin came to me, even thought he swore to never speak to me again. He asked me for help. At first, I refused. He told me before he left that he would fight his own battles. I didn't want to take that away from him. But he refused to leave until I agreed."

He turned to look ar Raven and said "I contacted as many people as I could. The entire Justice League helped out. It didn't take long before it went all the way to the top. All that was left was to wait. The supreme court decided that since your team and the Justice League have protected this country, they were willing to move your case to the top of the list. Of course, without you there to bear testimony they decided to release you on probation and have a retrial with you present."

Raven sighed and asked "Is there any possibility that I will be found innocent?"

Bruce frowned and said "You have two things on your side. One is that you are a minor. The other is your actions to protect Jump City. But these only serve to reduce your sentence if we lose the case."

Raven yawned and rested her head against the window. _Three months in stasis? Unfortunately it doesn't replace sleep. I just need to last a little bit longer. I can rest on the plane._

Unfortunetely, exhaustion was too much for her. When she regained consciousness, she was lying down in a bed.


End file.
